Valuation is the process of determining the economic worth of an asset at a particular point in time. Value is ultimately determined by what a willing buyer pays a willing seller for the asset, i.e., price, during an actual sale transaction. Often, asset value must be estimated absent an actual sales transaction for any one of a number of reasons. In fact, prior to an actual sale, both buyer and seller of the asset arrive at an independent value for the asset as part of the process for reaching a mutually agreed-to sale price.
Value is a relative measure with respect to the marketplace's supply and demand of identical and alternative items to the one being valued. Asset valuation is generally a subjectively applied process of first defining the characteristics of the asset to be valued and comparing them to assets with similar characteristics. This process is commonly known as benchmarking. Benchmarking can also be applied to non-economic items such as process performance wherein characteristics of the process to be evaluated are compared versus similar processes to determine relative efficiency or relative quality (i.e., ranking). For example, attributes such as speed, satisfaction or growth are measurable, non-economic attributes.
Assets, such as business enterprises, are valued by comparison with known values of similar business. Generally, similarity is determined by size, type of business activities or products, geographic location, type of ownership structure, etc.
Rather than compare the business asset under evaluation to individual business assets of known value, a population of similar known-value assets is frequently summarized using statistical methods familiar to those skilled in the art. The asset to be valued is subsequently compared to the summary statistical information. The Standard Industrial Classification (SIC) system is a series of number codes that attempts to classify all business establishments by the types of products or services they make available. Establishments engaged in the same activity, whatever their size or type of ownership, are assigned the same SIC code. More recently, the North American Industry Classification System (NAICS), a major revision to the SIC, provides for newer industries and reorganizes the categories on a production/process-oriented basis. With regard to valuation, comparisons can be easily made to those business classified with the same or similar SIC codes as the business being valued.
Comparative information, such as industry averages and valuation multiples, are collected into databases and either sold or distributed to dues paying members of the collecting agency. This information is collected by many different groups and the demand for it is scattered into various fragmented parties. While Certified Public Accountants (CPAs) and other valuation specialists may demand statistical averages for purpose of valuing a business, a bank may only be interested in operating averages.
Time is another critical factor when valuing items where either the item being valued or the comparison population constituents are dynamically changing with time. The marketplace can change during the time during which the analysis occurs, introducing error in the accuracy of the resultant valuation with respect to the marketplace at the time of the result. Faster analysis yields more accurate results.
One example of an asset which is difficult to value is a privately owned business enterprise. Business enterprises are unique in size, location, and function. Value is not routinely ascertained and reported, as is the case for publicly held businesses subject to securities reporting requirements. Generally, value is determined only for the purposes of ownership transfers, by definition, a private event between transferee and transferor. Sales transaction information involving private companies or businesses is generally not available such that it may be used as a benchmark for defining the value of similar private businesses.
One source for comparative financial data is a commercial database company. There are several database companies collecting data under different approaches. The data is organized into a database, perhaps categorized and/or classified, and made available to interested parties. Typically these databases are indexed and searchable. The databases are made available via conventional paper printing, more recently via CD electronic storage media, as well as on-line access. Examples of such business services include Price Waterhouse Coopers-Corporate financial Information by Industry Description, Price Waterhouse Coopers-Edger Scan™: an intelligent interface to the SEC. Dun and Brad Street (D&B) has created a database by gathering business information from public sources such as state and federal government agencies, newspapers, publications and electronic news services and survey. Edger Scan is an interface to the United States Securities and Exchange Commission Electronic Data Gathering Analysis and Retrieval Filings.
Database companies collect data under different approaches. The many users each have specialized need, demand and supply cycles are complicated and inefficient. In order to determine the value of a business, an appraiser must first find comparative sales data. The data may be biased because it represents a small sampling of data that was not reported by an impartial third party. Translations or other adjustments in accounting may have also been employed. The data may not have been collected in a scientifically random fashion. Or the data may be far too aggregated to be useful.
Valuation of private or closely held businesses is often difficult due to the lack of liquidity for these interests. Estimates of value can be difficult to obtain in the absence of readily available pricing information, therefore closely held businesses must typically be valued independently. Certified public accountants and business valuation services specialize in valuation of such interest. Typically the value of assets net of liabilities, cash flows generated, similar publicly traded companies and the recent transactions involving similar companies are considered. The level of significance (i.e. controlling vs. minority interest) and the degree to which marketability is impaired also effects value.
There remains a substantial need for an improved system to facilitate receipt and processing of reliable commercial information which is available to users for business purposes.